Donde nunca querrás ir
by Yue Wang
Summary: Un internado lo para chicos situado frente a las costas de Okinawa suena muy bien desde afuera pero la verdad es que dentro de ella los estudiantes son casi unos criminales y las primeras chicas aceptadas en esta lo descubrirán por las buenas o por las malas LLEGO MUCHO PUBLICO ASÍ QUE LAS FICHAS SE ACABARON
1. IGNORAR

Bueno como acabo de salir de vacaciones tendre mucho tiempo libre así que espero les guste mi idea y quieran participar del proyecto que tengo en mente

Lindas fichas para lindas personas ^w^

Nombre:

Edad (hasta 15 y eso significaría estar en último curso):

Personalidad:

Apariencia fisica:

Gustos:

Forma de vestir:

~ Uniforme (color de la falda, la corbata y como se peinan para eso)

~ Casual

~ Playa (traje completo, bikini o mejor una imagen pues es más facil imaginarselo ^^)

(PQE) Persona de quien se enamoraran:

Extras:

Esta es la mia así que nadie toque a mi chico o pagaran caro ^^

* * *

Nombre: Yue Wang

Edad (hasta 15 y eso significaría estar en último curso): 15 y será la mayor del grupo

Personalidad: Se podría decir que sufre de doble personalidad pues cuando se encuentra con gafas suele ser muy torpe e incluso algo infantil pero cuando se saca sus gafas se vuelve una madre para "su gente" pues se vuelve muy cariñosa y cada que puede los ayuda pero como buena madre si la sacan de sus casillas puede impartir un castigo muy fuerte

Apariencia fisica: cabello negro hasta las rodillas ondulado amarrado siempre en una o dos coletas altas, ojos grandes brillantes color azul zafiro y utiliza gafas que ocultan sus ojos la mayoria del tiempo menos en ocaciones especiales, mide 1,72 y su figura es voluptuosa parasolo tener 15 años con cintura estrecha, caderas anchas y su buena delantera, su piel es blanca lechosa

Gustos: Ama el chocolate a tal punto que se lo quita a la gente persona que tenga uno en mano, como su sueño es ser diseñadora ama el dibujo y la confección de prendas

Forma de vestir:

~ Uniforme (color de la falda, la corbata y como se peinan para eso): Su uniforme es con la falda tipica corta de color morado y su cortaba de color plateado, para la escuela siempre esta con lentes y su cabello en dos coletas así que nadie la reconoce

~ Casual: Una polera straples amarrada al cuello color morado oscuro con diseños en plateada , unos pantalones blancos y unas sandalias moradas con plataformas

~ Playa (traje completo, bikini o mejor una imagen pues es más facil imaginarselo ^^): Utiliza un bikini con la parte de arriba en color morado oscuro y la parte de abajo como una pantaleta de color rojo fuego

(PQE) Persona de quien se enamoraran: Kirino

Extra: (aquí si queréis poner la historia, hermanos, etc)

-Nació en China y cuando se enfada lanza insultos en chino para no traumar a nadie

- Cuando esta con gafas puede ser muy torpe hasta el grado de no darse cuenta que esta apunto de cruzar la calle en rojo

- Es prima de Terumi

(N/A) : para las fichas alarguense lo más que quieran porque con tres palabras una no sabe como es en verdad alguien


	2. Presentando a las chicas

Yue será distinta a como lo dice la ficha así que ignorenla ^w^

* * *

**Capitulo 1: "La llegada de las primeras chicas"**

En un enorme auditorio se podían escuchar las conversaciones de muchos jóvenes de entre 13 y 15 años, en el escenario apareció un hombre viejo de más de 60 años, barbudo y con lentes tapando sus pequeños ojos (El entrenador Hibiki)

¡CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ CHIQUILLOS IRRESPETUOSOS! -gritó con furia el que parecia ser el director de la institucipon apesar de que estaba vestido con un traje de mal guste que pretendía ser elegante -Como saben con el inicio del nuevo semestre se implementan alumnos nuevos así que aqui estan ellas -habló por el microfono que tenía para hablar

¿Ellas? -fue la pregunta que resonó por todo el auditorio tanto entre los alumnos como entre los maestros dejando en claro que nadie previno que los nuevos alumnos del segundo semestre resutarían ser "ellas"

Por un costado del escenario salieron 15 chicas incluyendo a una mujer de pasados los 30 años con cabellera y ojos de tono verde con unas gafas ovaladas (la entrenadora Hitomiko)

Soy la nueva encargada de los dormitorios para las chicas, Hitomiko Kira y también seré la maestra de deporte de ellas -informó la mujer con su porte intimidante que impresionó a más de uno

Las otras 14 chicas que tenían entre 13 y 15 años pasaron una a una frente al microfono

La primera que parecía tener unos 13 años, tenía el cabello castaño largo hasta las rodillas amarrado en una cola de caballo alta dejandose un mechón separado y los ojos cafés oscuros, su uniforme tenía una falda morada a cuedros, la corata a cuadros morada oscura

Mucho gusto soy Victoria Ket-sujen, estaré en primer año clase 2 -saludó risueñamente la muchacha

La segunda chica de unos 14 años, media 1,64, su cabello era negro entre lacio y ondulado hasta los hombros, llevaba dos mechones de su cabello atados hacia atras sujetos con un pasador de mariposa blanca, sus ojos eran negros y brillantes, su piel clara y su uniforme consistía en una falda azul zafiro corta y una corbata del mismo tono

Yo soy Shimori Matsumoto y estare en segundo año clase 3 mucho gusto -saludó amistosamente

La tercera chica también de 14 años, de estatura algo baja, con piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello castaño claro hsta la cintura liso amarrado en una coleta baja, su falda era azul y su corbata blanca

Se acerco con timides al microfono hasta que terminaron por empujarla frente a este

Etto... soy...soy...Lía Takanashi...estare en segundo año clase... clase 1 encantada -dijó con clara timides bajando la cabeza

La cuarta chica de la misma edad que la primera medía alrededor de 1 metro 60, su cabello era largo negro hasta la cintura y estaba adornado con un lazo, sus ojos eran café claros, su falda era roja por encima de las rodillas, a diferencia de las demás llevaba blusa manga larga con un chaleco corto rojo sin mangas y no tenía corbata

Soy Valen Mizukoshi seré parte del primer año clase 1 -se presentó de manera risueña

La quinta chica de 14 años al igual que la Shimori y Lía, su cabello era negro liso corto hasta el cuello con flequillo hacia la izquierda y unos cuantos reflejos plateados, sus ojos eran grises electricos y piel palida, su falda a diferencia de las demás era larga hasta los tobillos de color gris y su corbata negra

Hola a todos soy Tsuki Hayashi y estaré en segundo año clase 2 -saludo de manera muy hiperactiva en comparación con su "ruda" apariencia (perdór pero eso me parece a mí)

La sexta chica también de unos 14 años, tenía ojos cafes oscuros, su tez era blanca y tenía un lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo, medía 1,64, su cabello era castaño claro hasta media espalda y lo llevaba suelto, su falda era de color azul rey hasta las rodillas, su camisa manga corta era blanca y su corbata era a raya plateadas y azules, para ya tener 14 años estaba algo... poco desarrollada

Soy Ale Franco y estare en segundo año clase 3 -saludó haciendo un leve reverencia

La septima muchacha también de 14 años tenía cabellera castaña hasta la cintura con algunos mechones celestes y chasquilla recta amarrado en dos coletas, sus ojos eran azules zafiro, su falda era arriba de la rodilla de color celeste, tenía una blusa negra y un chaleco celestes, su corbata al igual que su falda también era celeste

Soy Sophi Takahashi y estare en segundo año clase 1 mucho gusto -se presento de manera simpatica

La octava muchacha tenía también 14 años medía 1 metro 65, su cabello castaño oscuro rizado estaba amarrado en dos coletas, su tez era blanca y sus ojos verdes, la falda de su uniforme era verde y su corbata naranja

Mina-san mucho gusto yo soy Yuko Fujiwara -exclamó de manera hiperactiva y muy infantil -ahhh y estaré en segundo año clase 2 -agregó luego

La novena muchacha también de unos 14 años tenía el cabello negro con unas cuantas mechitas moradas lo llevaba suelto y con unos cuantos mechones sujetos con orquillas, sus ojos eran azules cristalinos, su piel trigueñay su cuerpo bien formado, su falda era azul, llevaba una blusa manga corta y su corbata era negra

Soy Shion Kishimoto y estaré al igual que Sophi y Lía en segundo año clase 1 -se presentó con simpatía

La decima chica también de unos 14 años, era alta, su piel era blanca, sus ojos verdes y su pelo negro corto hasta bajo los hombros amarrado en una pequeña cola de caballo, su falda era azul y su corbata azul grisasea

Soy Diana Wolf, estare en segundo año clase 2 -se presentó con seriedad tal que las chicas del grupo terminaron por solta un suspiro de resignación

La onceava chica era mayor que las otras de unos 15 años, su cabello era castaño oscuro liso hasta media espalda con unas cuantas ondas al final, su flequilo era hacia la derecha, su estatura era media, su piel morena y sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, su falda era corta hasta la mitad del muslo azul y su corbata roja

Mi nombre es Kim Natsuyaki y estaré en tercer año clase 2, encantada de conoceros -se presentó con un japones débil al parecer era española, por su asento

La doceava muchacha de 14 años tenía el cabello color miel hasta las caderas suelto, medía 1 metro 65, sus ojos eran esmeraldas, su delgades era notoría bajo su uniforme que consistía en una falda roja, una camisa blanca y unas medias azules

Soy Laura Excla y estare en segundo año clase 3, es un gusto estar aquí -se presentó con simpatía en sus palabras

La treceava muchacha era la menor del grupo, su piel clara, su cabellera era castaña larga hasta las caderas suelto y sus ojos eran verdes cual esmeraldas, su falda era roja y su corbata era un lazo amarillo

Mucho gusto soy Clara Nishisawa y estaré en primer año clase 3 -se presentó de manera afable

La catorceava y última chica al igual que la española tenía 15 años, su tez era bronceada, su estatura media, su cabelo era rojizo entre lacio y ondulado largo hasta media espalda peinado en una trenza, sus ojos eran cafes, su falda y corbata eran grises oscuras, sus medias eran más largas que las de las demas llegandole a los muslos, su blusa era blanca manga larga y llevaba un chaleco negro

Yo soy Jesse Goenji Akami y estare en tercer año clase 1 -se presentóde manera simpatica pero un tanto "volada" por así decirlo

Bueno ellas son las 14... un momento profesora me había informado que serían 15 las alumnas que ingresarían en la academia -exclamó molesto el director a lo cual la entrada del auditorio se abrió dejando entrar a una agotada muchacha de unos 15 años

Tenía cabellera negra azabache muy larga hasta las rodillas ondulada amarrada en una coleta alta, llevaba unas enormes gafas redondas tapando sus ojos así que estos no se podían ver, era muy alta medía 1 metro 72, su piel era blanca cremosa y su figura era escultural, su uniforme consistía en una falda corta hasta la mitad del muslo morada, su camisa era manga corta gris y su corbata era de moño color plata, en lugar de calsetas llevaba medias color carne

La alumna número 15 acaba de llegar -dijó con su tipico tono imperturbable la mujer mirando severamente a la muchacha que bajaba la mirada avergonzada -sube de una vez y luego tendrás que darnos las explicaciones de tu retraso

La chica subía al escenario con pasos suaves y timidos que terminaron por hartar a todas las chicas así que la empujaron frente al microfono haciendo que sus gafas se calleran dejando ver sus enormes ojos azules zafiros, su mirada de alguna manera cambio y la timides que expresaban sus ojos solo un segundo antes pasaron a combertirse en descaro total

Llegue tarde porque alguien dejo el cuarto como si un huracan hubiese pasardo por ahí y no dormire en un cuarto con así -dijó con molestia en su voz mostrando su interesante asento chino por el microfono -Soy Yue Wang y estaré en tercer año clase 3 -se presentó de manera coqueta sorprendiendo a todos los presentes -si me disculpan no veo nada -dijó volviendose a poner sus gafas alujandose con su anterior bajo perfil para con las chicas del tercer año

Como decía antes ellas son las 15 alumnas que nos acompañaran en lo que queda del año y posiblemente en los proximos años se aceptaran a más chicas en la escuela, ahora ¡RETIRENSE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS MOCOSOS IRRESPETUOSOS! -gritó en el microfono haciendo correr a las chicas pero los alumnos masculinos simplemente se retiraron conversando entre ellos a los salones

Continuara

* * *

Bueno es un comiendo espero me dejen review para ver que puedo hacer con sus Oc's porque no pueden ser perfectas a menos que quieran que oculten algo muy, muy,pero requete muy oscuro


End file.
